Annoying
by Arien Icelight
Summary: There were some things about you that Itachi considered to be interes-... irritating. His stoicism was nothing but a facade that grew thinner and thinner with even the most innocent habits of yours driving him over the edge.


Title: Annoying

_**Title: **_Annoying

_**Author: **_Arien Icelight

_**Fandom: **_Naruto

_**Pairing:**_ Itachi/Reader

_**Rating: **_PG-15 for some of Itachis musing and me being a paranoid.

_**Genre: **_Romance

_**Disclaimer: **_Im just messing with something that I do not own. And Itachi is lucky I dont ;)

_**Warnings:**_ Fluffiness and a little OOC. But then again, who knows, what mighty Uchiha thinks? Tiny little bit of my idiotic humor.

_**Summary: **_There were some things about you that Itachi considered to be interes-... irritating. His stoicism was nothing but a facade that grew thinner and thinner with even the most innocent habits of yours driving him over the edge.

_**Authors Note: **_Really, 'Freedom of speech' with loads of reader-insert fanfiction just spoilt me.So here it is, short and, dare I hope, cute **reader-insert **one-shot.

_Because we all know that even Uchihas have hormones and they just consider admitting it__ to be __**annoying**_.

_**Authors Note-2: **_ It was a long time since I have written anything and I just wanted to prove myself that I am still somewhat capable. So I decided to mess with Itachi a little. Dont take it serious. For it being a warming-up for a writer, I didnt bother my beta. If you find any mistakes, please be so kind to tell me and I will correct them..

And even if this story is not the masterpiece of a lifetime, reviews still are more than welcome.

_If _Uchiha Itachi ever condescended to reflect upon Akatsuki's latter 'bargain', he would sure think of quite a few characterizations for kunoichi. But bothering to _define _somebody after initial pragmatical calculation and analisation for usefulness was done would mean that he was somewhat interested. Which he – of course – was not.

Not one bit.

However, if he did bother to pay some attention to young woman (he wasn't paying any, no-no), the first and most important feature he would name among countless others would be _annoying_.

Akatsuki's novice, whom others found to be quite skilled, even talented maybe (not that those smug selfish jerks would admit it aloud, anyway), for him she was foremost an annoying woman.

_You _were an annoying woman.

And you knew that, but wouldn't change your attitude one bit because of some arrogant bastard.

That wasn't _rational_, and rationality was your most important reason for everything.

Seriously, he considered some things about you pretty intere-... irritating.

For example, your calm and slightly cold attitude. You were always prudent and even-tempered, and while somebody like Deidara considered it to be 'boring' (not that he objected, actually, because it meant you were able to listen about his art far longer then others), Itachi found it alluring. He always supposed this kind of demeanor to be the most worthy and even if you weren't as good at it as he was, you certainly weren't bad either. The fact that somebody had an attitude interesting enough to keep his attention for 6 months (and that was exactly how long you were a member of Akatsuki) and, moreover, to receive something like his _approval_ annoyed him to no end.

You were _arrogantly _polite, the kind of behaviour aristocratic enough to make you an 'ice princess'. Nobody ever said it out loud, but you didn't need words to know – yes, they thought you were one. Putting anybody in their places with one felicitous comment was something else you were so skilled in. And God, how graceful that was, dealing with all problems with right choice of polite, yet menacing words, soft and cold voice which was pleasant to hear, calm and adjusted intonation. Anybody who knew the price of intelligence would admire that. Itachi did.

There were much worse things though.

Watching somebody whose personality has peaked your interest inevitably leads to watching their appearance. And that was where the real problems began.

Itachis stoicism was nothing but a facade that grew thinner and thinner with even the most innocent habits of yours driving him over the edge.

Even your way of sitting made him want to growl. You never threw one leg over another – you hated such a vulgarity and thus without any fraudulent intent you just kept them close, angling slightly. You were a serious kunoichi, and who knew that emphasizing this with such meaningless details as pressing your legs together would make somebody want to push them apart?

How it became known that you wore a black lingerie was a mystery of a lifetime, but it did and provided more troubles to the raven-haired man. He had to deal with Hidans speculations about how you looked in it – or without, for the matter – and going into graphic details of what he would do if he saw that. Now listening to _that_ was absolutely unbearable because Itachi wanted to do that as well. Himself and only himself, and it was your fault that you gave that religious jerk (Uchiha has never noticed how much he dislikes him before) the reason to torment him with those verbal images.

There had to be limits for how **annoying** one woman could be, but no, fate was obviously ignorant of that for it gifted you with _that_ habit. That _damn habit_ not to wipe your skin after taking a shower. For you it was just the way of prolonging pleasure, but for him it was merciless teasing.

This was utterly irksome – shiny drops of moisture were luring to tenderly press lips to the soft skin and kiss them off, each one, not missing any while exploring small lithe frame. The desire to pull at silky damp locks was overwhelming, accidential and unnoticable for anyone except the Sharingan user flow of the drops down the pale elegant neck was almost too much. You would always exit the steamy bathroom wearing a large shirt that concealed everything, and after imagining the water running down the naked body it was torture.

That was if Itachi paid attention to the woman. But he didn't –

Okey, he oh so did.

Combining all of those irritating features was a bad choise - when you walked out of the bathroom, adjusting the shirt and telling something usually polite, cold and smart to mumbling and staring Deidara, who seemed to be mesmerized by reflections of light in the drops on your skin, you were doomed to know just how annoying Itachi Uchiha considered you to be.

Oh, he would tell you. In his bedroom. Now.


End file.
